a s class adventure
by slifersky666
Summary: what happens when a s class wizerd enters fma well luna is about to find out    plaese note that this is my frist story
1. Chapter 1

In the land of Mongolia magic is very real, common, and used by many though through the ages many have been lost or abandoned. One of these lost magic's is dragon slayer magic I'm one of the last remaining master of it. This art was used to control dragon and was thought by them but one day the dragons disappeared taking the need and the teachers of it with them. my parents thought my the art you see they were half dragons so I was born human but with the powers of a dragon but unlike most on didn't lose my teacher one the day the dragons disappeared my parents died way before that happened which why I don't know the exact day of their disappears and just that there were a lot of 7s.

"Congratulations"

"Thanks" I say for like the 100th time today.

I've just passed the test to become an s class wizard making me the youngest to do so. I'm getting my first mission tomorrow I'm supposed to go with someone else but no one's available so there letting me go alone. My first mission is to track down a defeat a griffin that's been causing problems. They figured though griffins are tough it should be a good place to start they couldn't have been more wrong.

Tracking it down was easy they don't hide well. But when it came to fighting it that was another story, I'm the kind of person that likes to save magic for last so I started fighting it hand to hand. Let's just say that wasn't a good idea. When I eventually started to use magic he did to and they collided. The magic started to flow together and combined forming a spiral that grow bigger and bigger. There was a pull and I was sucked inside that's the last thing I remember happening.

"Look she's finally waking up" I hear and see a blurry face right in front of mine. I panic and punch outward hitting him right in the nose.

"Oh god I'm so sorry it's just that I have this thing about someone looking over me when I wake up."

"No its fine, "the man says," but why is that.

"When I was 8 years old my parents were killed in their sleep I woke up laying in a pool of their blood" I tell the man depressingly.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to drag up such painful memories" he say noticing I look like I'm about to cry.

"Its fine and it's not like you could have knew any way you weren't there. Who are you anyway?"

"Oh sorry it looks like I forgot to introduce myself I'm corneal Roy mustang the flame alchemist, and who might you be?"

"Me I'm Luna Mibu an s class wizard in Fairy Tail." I say calming but then notice a weird look from the man I know as Roy.

"What's with that look Roy? I know fairy tail has a bad rep but come on. Why are you looking at me like I said I eat small children?"

"First of all it cornel mustang and did you seriously say you're a wizard."

"Yes Roy I did have a problem, with that."

"You have got to be kidding me magic doesn't exist!"

"Of course it dose. Oh and your bleeding."

"No it doesn't and what do you mean I'm bleeding."

"Magic dose exist and it's your nose most likely from when I punched you in the face. yeah sorry about that again. Come here and I'll fix your nose and prove magic exists."


	2. Chapter 2

**well heres the 2nd chapter tell me what you think and if do you think i own this well then your really mot the brightist in the world becouse if i did it would be real and not here**

"No I think I'll just go talk to one of the doctors," He says aloud but whispers," I'll also talk to them about you your obviously insane."

"First of all I'm not insane second of all it'll be faster if I fix it and third of all well actually I don't have a third statement really." I jump out of bed and walk over to him.

"I call upon the powers that flow from the stars above shine brightly dragon slayer art healing radiance." I say while holding my hand over his face his nose stops bleeding and all the blood that was starting to dry disappeared after being enveloped in a soft glow.

"Okay what the hell was that?"

"Silly Roy I told you already magic but then again you never seem to listen to others."

"But it couldn't have been magic doesn't exist it must I have been some type of alchemy yet I've never heard of one that required words and from the looks of it that had to have been human transmutation which is not only imposable to pull off correctly but is taboo." He continues to ramble like that for a while till I interrupt him.

"Roy listen to the words coming out of my mouth magic dose exist that was magic it always has and I really don't know where you've been if you haven't relished this by now I mean magic is used for pretty much everything now a days."

"What do you mean now a days most things run on magic?"

"Seriously Roy have you been living under a rock and if so I want to know how you became a corneal I mean come on magic is everywhere in Fiore with the wizard and dark wizard guilds running around."

"Do you mean Liore?"

"No Fiore well more specifically Mongolia."

"I've never heard of earthier of those places what are you talking about."

"What do you mean? my mission only took me to the outskirts of Mongolia how could you not know about it unless dam it what did that griffin cast."

"Your mission what the hell are you talking about."

"When I become an s class wizard my first job was to track down and kill a griffin that was terrorizing some towns on the outskirts of Mongolia."

"I've heard of the griffin it's a beast with the head of an eagle and the body of a lion. It is supposed to be extremely dangerous. Why would someone send teenager after something like that?"

"It's not my age that determines what type of missions I go on it's my rank being an s class wizard means I should be more the capable of handling something like that. After all I am one of the top wizards in fairy tail except for the way my fighting style is because it tends to lead to me getting hurt but that's just the way I am."

"so why weren't you then?"

"Simple enough really the grrifen cast a spell at the same time I did and it had a werid reaction."

"


End file.
